Love is Undying
by McKStar
Summary: Bella doubts Edward's love for her. Crazy, but it's Bella. ;D Edward reassures her with his sweet words. Give it a chance I suck at summaries! One-shot.


**Yay! This one-shot is just a little longer than my others! *round of applause* Anyway, just another little fluff. (Have you noticed that I'm obsessed with them by now?) **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to mess up Edward. ;D **

Edward was hunting again, this time for a whole week. I had to practically push him out my window, telling him I'd be fine. And so he kissed my forehead and was gone. I had had as much fun as was possible when the one you loved was missing. I went down to see Jacob, hung out a little with Angela, and talked to my mom on the phone. But at night, when the other half of my bed was empty, I pondered at some things.  
What really made Edward love me? I knew he told me over and over, but he had lied to me before (I willed myself not to remember what about) What did he see in me? How could he want me when there were tons of drop dead gorgeous vampires out there? I knew I didn't deserve him.  
But I didn't have another night to wonder further because that evening Edward was going to be coming back.  
I gasped as cool arms slid around my waist, jumping a little bit. I heard a quiet chuckle behind me.  
"I'm sorry, love. Did I scare you?"  
"Just a little." I said sarcastically as Edward's lips kissed the back of my neck repeatedly.  
"My apologies then." His velvety voice made my thoughts disappear and my knees wobble slightly. Or maybe it was just his cool breath on my neck.  
"I missed you." I whispered, turning in his arms so that I was pressed against his chest.  
He kissed my lips lightly before pulling back.  
"I missed you as well." Edward said, scooping me into his arms and laying us on my bed, me lying next to him. We sat in silence for a few moments, and I was about to ask how his hunting trip was, but my mind again wandered to my questioning like before. Edward's sweet voice brought me out of my trance.  
"You've been quiet; what's wrong?" He asked, concern leaking into his voice.  
"Nothing." I said confidently, hoping he would let it drop.  
Of course he didn't.  
"Bella, your heart rate sped up. Please, love, I want to help."  
"Really, Edward, it's nothing." I spoke quietly now, turning and pressing my forehead against his marble chest.  
Edward sighed before he spoke again."Bella, please, I want to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you. But I can't do that if you won't tell me what has you all worked up."  
I knew it bothered him not being able to read my mind, so I decided to just tell him. I chose my words carefully.  
"Edward, do you love me? I know it's stupid and all, but...I can't help but wonder what you see in me. I mean, there are lots of gorgeous female vampires out there, yet you choose me out of all of them. I don't think...it's just...I don't think you love me as much as I love you. That's all." I spoke so quickly that I had to catch my breath afterwards. But when I looked up all I saw was Edward's brow creased with worry, the rest of his body was still.  
I knew I should have just left it alone and not tell him! Now he's just going to tell me that it's true, he doesn't love me! I should have seen this coming, I should have-  
But my worries were stopped short when my body was nearly crushed against Edward's stone chest.  
"Bella, do you have ANY idea how wonderful and amazing you are? Of course I love you. I love the way you blush when you are embarrassed. I love the way your body fits so well against mine, how you forgive everyone and everything so easily. I love how when you laugh, I just have to laugh as well. I love how your eyes light up when I smile at you, and how your heart beats erratically when I kiss you. I love every single thing about you, and I wouldn't ever change a thing. You have absolutely no idea how much you mean to me; you are the reason for everything I say, everything I do, Bella. I love you more than you will ever know."  
I looked up at him just as a single tear fell. He gently wiped it away with his cool finger, and smiled easily at me. I threw my arms around his neck, whispering "I love you" over and over again into his ear. He simply laughed and pulled me closer, saying "I know."  
I fell asleep that night in his arms, feeling as happy as I had ever been, because I didn't know how much I could love someone. Until now.

**Alright, I think I kind of nailed Edward in this one. It sounds like something he would say, or I think so. Maybe it's just my messed up teenage mind. (: RATE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
